


Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook

by Sadaharu35



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Divertido, Facebook, Funny, Multi, Parody, Risa - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin Facebook
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaharu35/pseuds/Sadaharu35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los miembros de Shingeki no Kyojin se han creado sus propios Facebooks. ¿No te gustaría ver lo comentan? Situaciones vergonzosas, románticas y graciosas. Una Mikasa y Hanji trolls, un Eren y Jean compitiendo, un Levi enojon, un Armin y Annie risueños, un Erwin revelador de secretos y mas. ¿Que esperas para entrar? ¡Vamos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin en Facebook
> 
> ¡Holiwis-wis! He venido a probar suerte con un Fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin. Hora de hacerle Bullying a Levi *p* Le quiero, pero… xD No a los spoilers, lean y averigüen que le pasa. Si quieren que siga haciendo capítulos, porque la verdad que me reí haciendo este, déjenme reviews y díganme sobre que hablar y cosas así. Denme ideas.
> 
> PD: Eh escuchado que es Levi Ackerman y no Levi Rivaille ewe
> 
> Las quiero : 3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que usare a continuación -esas personitas apachuchables- No son mios, y nunca lo serán T-T

_Eren ha posteado algo nuevo – 8:30 p.m_

**Eren Jaeger:** "Definitivamente destruiré a todos esos Titanes"

_Comentarios:_

**Levi Ackerman:** Mocoso, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger:** Uh, Heichou… No podía dormir. :C

**Mikasa Ackerman:** _Eren Jaeger,_ si quieres podría ir a tu habitación a contarte un cuento. Como en los viejos tiempos *-*

**Armin Arlert:** _Eren Jaeger,_ ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? Haces mucho ruido. 7n7

**Eren Jaeger:** _Armin Arlert,_ mira quien lo dice 7n7

**Jean Kirchstein:** _Eren Jaeger,_ duérmete de una vez. Molestas a todo el mundo. :c

**Eren Jaeger:**   _Jean Kirchstein,_ solo quise decir lo que pienso. Podría dormirme si quisiera, no como tú. ¬¬

**Jean Kirchstein:** ¡¿Pero qué dices?! Yo puedo dormirme antes que tu. :C

**Eren Jaeger:** Yo puedo dormirme antes que tu. 7U7

**Jean Kirchstein:** YO.

**Eren Jaeger:** YO.

**Jean Kirchstein:** YO.

**Eren Jaeger:** YO.

**Levi Ackerman:** _Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirchstein._ Si no se duermen ahora, mañana lo pasaran mal. ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger:** H-Hai, Heichou. T-T

**Jean Kirchstein:** Hai. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Tu le haces algo a  _Eren Jaeger,_ y yo te la hare pasar mal, enano. ¬¬

**Eren Jaeger:** _Mikasa Ackerman,_ ¡Puedo protegerme solo!

**Armin Arlert:** M-Mikasa, no creo que le debas decir enano a Heichou. Se sentirá mal luego de que se dé cuenta. D':

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Armin, en esta vida debes aceptar tus defectos. :3

**Levi Ackerman:** Mocosos, ustedes dos mañana vendrán a mi oficina. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Mañana Armin y yo estaremos allí, Heichou. ¬¬

**Levi Ackerman:** Bien. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Bien. ¬¬

**Armin Arlert:** ¡¿Eh, porque yo?! D:

**Sasha Braus:** Tengo hambre T.T

**Erwin Smith:** _Levi Ackerman,_ ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco duro? :/

**Levi Ackerman:** Erwin, cállate. ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe:** Yo pienso que realmente  _Levi Ackerman_ es un enano enojón. ¿Quién mas lo piensa?

**Levi Ackerman:** Vaya cuatro-ojos, al parecer los titanes no es lo único que tienes en esa cabeza tuya. ¬¬

**Mikasa Ackerman:** Pienso lo mismo,  _Hanji Zoe. xD_

**Armin Arlert:** Y-Yo también. /-\

**Historia Reiss:** Gomen Heichou, pero yo también pienso lo mismo. */*

**Ymir:** Si Historia cree que es un enano enojón con una cara rara, yo también lo pienso. :/

**Historia Reiss:** Pero… Ymir, nadie dijo nada de cara rara. Aunque si es raro. e.e

**Reiner Braun:** Si la Diosa… Digo, si Historia cree eso yo también lo pienso, es medio raro. Ewe

**Ymir:** _Reiner Braun,_ ni se te ocurra acercarte a Historia. ¬¬

**Annie Leonhardt:** Yo pienso lo mismo.

**Armin Arlert:** _Annie Leonhardt, ¿No pones caritas? :B_

**Annie Leonhardt:** ¿Eso te haria feliz?

**Armin Arlert:** P-Pues sí. :)

**Annie Leonhardt:** Entonces lo hare. :)

**Armin Arlert:** A-Arigatou. :3

**Hanji Zoe:** _Petra Rail,_ ¿No piensas lo mismo? 7U7

**Petra Rail:** U-Uhm, pues. Heichou es de mi tamaño, está bien así. :3

**Hanji Zoe:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Además, no te pregunte eso, ¿Es enano, enojón, con una cara rara y raro de por sí o no? 7U7

**Petra Rail:** ZzZzZz

**Hanji Zoe:** ¡Petra, responde! ¡Se que estas despierta! D':

**Conny Springer:** Yo también pienso que es así. ¿Qué dices,  _Sasha Braus?_

**Sasha Braus:** Pienso lo mismo y también pienso que se parece a el pan luego de una semana. :/

**Conny Springer:** ¿Cómo es eso? O.o

**Sasha Braus:** Frio y podrido. Con podrido me refiero a su carácter. xD

**Conny Springer:** Tienes razón. :D

**Mike Sakarius:** Pienso lo mismo. :)

**Auruo Brossard:**  Tch, yo también pienso lo mismo. ¬¬

**Erd Gin:** Yo también. 7.7

**Eren Jaeger:** También pienso lo mismo.

**Jean Kirschtein:** Yo también.

**Levi Ackerman:** Mañana los quiero a todos en mi oficina, mocosos insolentes. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith:** Yo también pienso lo mismo, aunque también pienso que es un fanático. :3

**Mikasa Ackerman:** ¿Por qué un fanático?

**Levi Ackerman:** Erwin, cállate. ¬¬

**Hanji Zoe:** ¿Sabes algo que no sepamos, Erwin? 7U7

**Levi Ackerman:** No, el no sabe nada. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith:** Creo que no debería decirlo, pero…

**Hanji Zoe:** ¿Pero?

**Mikasa Ackerman:** ¿Pero?

**Levi Ackerman:** Erwin, ¿Dónde estás? ¬¬

**Erwin Smith:** En mi oficina, ¿Por qué?

**Levi Ackerman:** Voy inmediatamente para allá, no te muevas. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith:** ¿Eh, para qué?

**Levi Ackerman:**  ¡Todos váyanse a dormir ahora! Y mañana a mi oficina. ¬¬

**Erwin Smith:** ¡Ayuda!

**Hanji Zoe:** Yo quería saber. T-T

**Mikasa Ackerman:** También yo, buenas noches. :3

**Hanji Zoe:** Buenas noches, Mikasa. :3

**Erwin Smith:** ¿No hay nadie despierto? He trabado la puerta para que Levi no entre. X.X

**Levi Ackerman:** Abre la puerta, seamos buenos amigos. :)

**Erwin Smith:** Soy hombre muerto x.x Levi ha sonreido.

**Erwin Smith:** ¡Ayuda!

  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buahno! ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Besos pegajosos! ¡Byee! *corazoncito gay* <3


End file.
